JANDI RICAAA!
by aliloveyaoiforever
Summary: COMO...cuando...donde, porque nadien se dio cuenta antes, el ser rico es notable pero ella como supo disimularlo también como fue por que no lo contó antes... preguntas que se hacían los f4 cuando ella si ella la de blanco revelo su identidad en aquella fiesta...
1. Aproximándose a la verdad

Soy nueva en esto digan que tal y si les gusta…

Joopyo: aunque no tengas dinero yo te regalo el vestido, pero tienes que venir…. Vendrás, verdad….?

Jandi: tengo planes para ese dia no se si pueda o quiera ir..ok..?

Joopyo:se queno quieres ir por que nos van a presentar a esas riquillas las tales b4 eso es una copia de nuestro nombre…y…

Jandi: interrumpió parándose de gonpe apoyándose de la mesa con las mano y alsando unpoco la vos le dijo a joopyo

Jandi: que te pasa…? Ahhh ellas crearon ese grupo antes que tu y son muydiferentes pues ella solo castigan a quienes deben no como ustedes lo hacen, ellas son damas y muy hermosas..ahss.. sabes que me voy

Joopyoquedo con la boca abierta y las tre bellezas se le hacercaron a joopyo y le dijeron sabes que dicen que hay una de las b4 que nunca a mostrado su rostro se rumora que es hermosa, que su cabello es extrordinariamente hermoso, y sus ojos….

Callense grito joopyo

Mientras se iva, el empeso a farfullar: que le pasa esta loca solo comentaba y ella se puso haci voy mejor con ji hoo

….por otro lado jan di…

Jandi: hello, this Wednesday is my big presentation, if ... if ... I hope to see you there ok not miss, is my great revelation and richest families in Korea will be there ... adiosnos see (hola, este miercoles es mi gran presentacion, si... si... ok espero verlos alli no falte, es mi gran revelacion y las familias mas ricas de corea estaran alli... adiosnos vemos)

Jandi: bueno creo que me deberia ir a probarme losvestidos para mañana

…

Ji hoo: por que se pondría de ese modo ella no es asi…

Woobin: es verdad ella no es tan agresiva y bueno gritarte en publico, y por personas que no conoce…. Es extraño

Joopyo eso fue lo que pensé , pero mejor y nos vamos ya estoy de mal humor

..todos se fueron

…al dia siguiente…

Joopyo: no contesta su teléfono

Ji hoo: sus padres tampoco

Yi jeong: ni ga eul

Woobin: le habrá pasado algo después de que se fue

Joopyo: no creo, por que me ubieran avisado no creen

Ji hoo: chicos es hora de la fiesta bamosnos

Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo "ok"

….. por otro lado….

Jandi.. estas lista todos te esperan dijeron 3 chicas desconocidas para todos

Si lista, para que me arreglen…dijo jandi

Ok… woo baby tevés hermosa lastima que soy gay por que si no te aseguro serias mi tipo… dijo un hombre al fondo que según hablaba iva aproximándose

Jandi llevaba una vestido ajustado asu cuerpo, cuello de tortuga si mangas y en el pecho lo quue parecía una x lo cualdejaba ver su hermosa figura, un vestido color blancon con hermosa prederia y un collarque no combinaba encima de unode hermosa pedrería aquel collar era en forma de estrella…con tacones hermosor de color negro, un maquillaje hermoso y que le hacia der la imprecion de ojos grandes y profundos, con un peinado hermoso un chalecon puesto sobre sus hombros pues no avia metido los brazon y un hermoso flequillo el cual no dejaba que reconocieran su rostros fácilmente u su boca un brillo común…justo después de terminar las anunciaron y cuatros chicas hermosas salieron con pason al ritmo hacia el escenario todos lo chicos con la boca abierta menos..

Jooopyo mira son hermosas mas aquella de blanco del medio..dijo woobin

Joopyo volteo sin interés alguno cuando lo primro que vio a esa hermosa chica del medio pero al instante noto algo raro

Joopyo: ese collar…yo…


	2. la pregunta

JooPyo: ese collar….yo…pronuncio el con cara de wtf..

…

Jandi: hola mucho gusto mi familia y yo lamentamos no averme mostrado antes pero, todo tiene una explicación la cual dare en la conferencia de prensa que se dara acabo este fin de semana ahora, les doy las gras gracias por venir y me precento me llamo Geung Jan Di,espero disfruten de la velada

….los f4….

Los 4 chicos estaban petrificados al saber quien erea y se decían debe ser otra y según como avansaba jandi hacia ellos mas nerviosos se ponían,cuando…

Auchh.. que te pasa joopyo dijeron los chicos después de que este los golpiara y a la ves le dijo

Joopyo: pelliscame que creo que sueño

Y una vos femenina que probenia detrás de ellos le dijo:

No, claro que no sueñan, y si soy jandi la lavandera se acuerdan….

Woobin:p…p…pe..pero cuan…d..do te volviste tan linda

Auchh… deja joopyo, solo decía..

Cállate dijo joopyo con cara de molesto la cual se le quito cuando vio de nuevo a jandi

Jooopyo mira lavandera como cuando paso esto exijo una explicación….

Jandi: eso lo sabras mañana en la conferencia… le lanso una sonrisa a joopyo cuando..

Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de esto…. Dijo jihoo

Jandi: cuando..?... pregunto con una sonrisapicarona

Ji hoo: pues…

…Flashblak…

La voy a sorprender…

….en la avitacion….

Mama, no puedo se darán cuenta de mi estatus, y seria un caos con la prensa además solo falta un mes y revelare que soy la eredera a lasempresas de papa junto a mis ermanas

….fin del flashblak…

Jandi: hmm…. Bueno y como an estado en estos últimos tres días sin mi…chicos

Woobin: muy bien pero creo que la noticia no le gusto mucho mira alla va..

Jandi: chicos ya vengovoy a hablar con el…mientras se iva caminando hacia joopyo

Yijuong: de verdad quesi se puso bonita… jajaja

….

Por que vienes solo por aquí si la fiesta esta allí

Porque, estoy molesto con sirta señorita mentirosa…

Ayy joopyo deja los dramas que todo tiene explicación y además si no se lo dije a nadien… no me dejaron

Pero jihoo lo sabia. Replico el

Pro yo no se lo dije el se dio cuenta.. no debessentirte celoso ledijo ella

Yo celoso yo solo te quiero como ermana mas nada como te querria como mujer estas loca… escucha aunque la araña se visto de ceda araña sequeda y joopyo se fue y le dijo al mayordomo lee que arreglase el carro furioso sin medir las consecuencia de las palabras que le acababa de decir a jandi pues era obvio que el si la quería como solo estaba molesto y no supo como expresarse

…mientras jandi….

Poco a poco jandi fue callendo al piso y sus lagrimas comensaron a flur sin que ella las pudiera controlar por lo que decidioquedarse allí para que se dieran cuenta los invitados,era evidenteque le dolio mucho que joopyo le dijeraesas palabras… pues ella lo amaba como hombre y quería que el cuando pensara en ella pensara en mas que una hermana… y poco a poco se fue intecificando su llanto cuando ji hoo se dio cuenta de que joopyo se iva y fue para donde estaba jandi

Ji hoo: por que lloras..

Jandi: yo no estoy llorando… a la ves que intentaba secar las lagrimas

Pero fue interrumpida pues ji hoo…la tomo la paro y la abrazo fuerte y ledijo al oído…

Estoy aquí ya no llores todo estará bien ok…

Y ella después de esas palabras se aferro a el y le dijo gracias

El se separo de ella le seco las lagrimas y le dijo vamos que esta fiesta es por y para ti sonriéndole tiernamente

Al dia siguiente…en el colegio

Separo una gran limoscina y una hermosa chica en todos los aspectos Salió y según caminaba todos los chicos y chicas la saludaban y de repente en frente de ella aparecieron las tres bellezas

Disculpanos por tratarte mal antes…dijeron las tres en uni sono

JanDi: esta bien chicas…les sonrio…y se fue en dirección a el salón de los f4

Hola chicos como están… dijo ella entrando al salón cuando….

Woobin la abrazo y le dijo felicitaciones seguido de yijuong y ji hoo y joopyo les lanzo una mirada a los chicos matadora solo mirándolos los quería matar…

…ya todos sentados ji hoo se puso a comer helados con ella y ella por error se ensucio el entre labio y el…

Eh enn… y le limpio el labio con su dedo…y joonpyo dijo para si

Que cochino ensuciándose con la baba de ella.. a la vesque crusaba los brazos

….

Sabes me gusta joopyo pero el me dijo que solo soy como su hermanita y dejo que le rodarauna lagrima sabre su mejilla

Ji hoo: mmm yo lo sabia te e estado mirando y la forma en que lo miras, dijo con cara de nostalgia aunque el sabe que el esta enamorado de ella y que dijo eso solopara erir la e hacerla sentir mal por no haberle contado antes lode que era una niña rica..

….mientras joopyo…..

Que tanto hablaran allí afuera…dejo joopyo a woobin

Woobin: si no te conociera Tanto pensaría que estas celoso de ji hoo

Joopyo: yo celoso… por favor

Woobin: si como no.. bueno me voy.

Joopyo: JanDi puedes venir

JanDi: ok, ya vengo ji hoo.

JanDi … em discúlpame no te quise decir eso estaba fuera de mis casillas me enfade por que no me contantes eso antes me disculpa…dijo joopyo con cara de perdóname(totalmente violable)

JanDi: mmm…. Si te perdono pero quisiera saber si solo significo en tu corazon como hermana…?... pregunto ella con los ojos aguados apunto de llorar

JooPyo: em…..em….em yo…./continuara

hola chicos soy alison y esta es la continuación espero les guste


End file.
